Toon Disney 2.0
Toon Disney will return in the Near Future but it will be the Channel only for the Cartoons. And also Jetix will return but without Power Rangers so Marvel and Star Wars will be it's replacement. And all of the shows and Movies will all be broadcast in HD for the first time. List of Returning Programming and Acquired Programming on Toon Disney *101 Dalmatians the Series *American Dragon Jake Long *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Aladdin *Bump in the Night *Bonkers *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Buzz on Maggie *Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales *Dave the Barbarian *Darkwing Duck *Donald's Quack Attack *Doug (Disney Version) *Ducktales (Both 1987 and 2017) *The Emperor's New School *Fillmore *Gargoyles *Gadget Boy *Garfield and Friends *Goof Troop *Hercules the Series *House of Mouse *Inspector Gadget *Jungle Cubs *Kim Possible *The Littles *The Little Mermaid *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Legend of Tarzan *Lloyd in Space *Madeline *Marsupalimi *Mary and Kate Ashley in Action *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse's Tracks *The Mighty Ducks *Muppet Babies *Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight/Muppetelevsion *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Archies *Nightmare Ned *Pepper Ann *Phineas and Ferb *The Proud Family *Quack Pack *Raw Toonage *The Real Ghostbusters *Recess *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Shnookums and Meat *Shaun the Sheep *Super Dave Daredevil for Hire *Talespin *Teacher's Pet *Teamo Supremo *Timon and Pumbaa *Toon Disney's Doodles *Toad Patrol *The Weekenders *The Wuzzles *Ultimate Book of Spells *Wild West C.O.W Boys of Moo Mesa *The Wizard of Oz (1990) New Programming for Toon Disney Acquired Programming (From Canada and Asia) *Anatole *Braceface *Gogoriki *Oscar's Oasis *The Mr. Men Show Acquired Programming from Disney *Amphibia *Big City Greens *Big Hero 6: The Series *Book of Pooh *Elena of Avalor *Fish Hooks *Gravity Falls *Have a Laugh *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *The Lion Guard *Milo Murphy's Law *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Minnie's Bow-Toons *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *PB&J Otter *Penn Zero Part Time Hero *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Sofia the First *Special Agent Oso *Star vs the Forces of Evil *Stitch *Toy Story Toons *Wander over Yander List of Returning and Acquired Programming for Jetix *A.T.O.M *Beyblade *Dragon Booster *Fantastic Four (1994) *Get Ed *Monster Buster Club *Spider-Man the Animated Series (1994) *X-Men (1992) New Programming for Jetix *Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Avengers: Assemble *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015 Show) *Hulk and the Agents of Smash *Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Pokemon the Series XY Series *Pokemon the Series: Sun and Moon Series *Star Wars the Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Star Wars Resistance *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny *The Spectacular Spider-Man *Ultimate Spider-Man *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yo-Kai Watch Returning Movies to Air on Toon Disney's Big Movie Shows Disney Movies *Aladdin (1992) *Alice in Wonderland (1950) *A Bug's Life *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlanits: Milo's Return *The Aristocats *The Black Cauldron *Bambi II *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Christmas only) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 *Cinderella II: Dreams come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Chicken Little (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Dumbo (1941) *Doug's 1st Movie *The Emperor's New Groove *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Finding Nemo *The Great Mouse Detective *Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Hercules *James and the Giant Peach *The Jungle Book 2 *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Mulan *Mulan II *Monsters Inc *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Halloween and Christmas only) *Oliver and Company *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Return to Neverland *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Recess: School's Out *The Incredibles *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 *Tarzan *Tarzan II *Tarzan and Jane *Treasure Planet *The Wild *Thumbelina (1994) (Disney holds the Rights to Thumbelina right after the Buyouts of 20th Century Fox) *Winnie the Pooh Movies Returning Movies (non Disney Movies) *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown *The Land Before Time Series *The Muppets Take Manhattan *Pebble and the Penguin *We're Back a Dinosaur Story *Pippi Longstocking *Run for You're Life Charlie Brown *Secret of Nimh *Secret of Nimh 2 *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure Movie Premieres (Non Disney) *The Thief and the Cobbler *Pokemon Movie Series (1998-Present) *Despicable Me *Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *The Lorax *Despicable Me 2 *Minions *The Secret Life of Pets *Sing *Despicable Me 3 *The Grinch *The Secret Life of Pets 2 Movie Premieres (Disney) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Peter Pan (1953) *Lady and the Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *The Lion King (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Anastasia (1997) *Fantasia 2000 *Recess: Christmas on 3rd Street *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade *Recess: All Growned Down *Ice Age *Home on the Range *Ice Age the Meltdown *Cars *Meet the Robinsons *Ratatouille *Enchanted *Bolt *Tinker Bell Saga (2008-2015) *Wall-E *Up *Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs *A Christmas Carol (2009) (Christmas only) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Toy Story 3 *Tangled *The Muppets (2011) *Gnoemo and Juliet *Rio (2011) *Cars 2 *Brave *Ice Age Contentinal Drift *Frankenweenie (2012) *Wreck-it Ralph *Monsters University *Planes *Frozen *Rio 2 *Planes Fire and Rescue *Big Hero 6 *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Zootopia *Moana *Ice Age Collision Course *Finding Dory *Cars 3 *Coco *Ferdinand *Incredibles 2 *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Toy Story 4 *Frozen 2 *Spies in Disguise *Onward *Soul *Raya and the Last Dragon *Nimona List of Changes *Since the Power Rangers and Digimon are owned by Hasbro and Funimation now the Replacements for both of these are going to be Both Marvel and Star Wars and Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *No Live Action shows or Movies (Sans The Muppets Movies, Saludos Amigos and Enchanted) will not be on the Channel. *There will also be no Player Select or Parker Plays on the Channel due to Disney XD airing them a lot *All of the Disney XD Programs will be aired on the Toon Disney Channel as well some Programs from Disney Junior (Formely Playhouse Disney expect the Wiggles) and Disney Channel *Toon Disney and Jetix will be Two Seperate 24 Hour Channels Category:TV Channels